Draconic Strawhat
by SubZeroDragonSlayer
Summary: Luffy eats the Ryu-ryu no mi instead of the Gomu-Gomu no mi and is all in all, a complete badass. Let's see how this changes the story, shall we? OP!HAKI!ROKUSHIKI!OOC!Luffy. Larger crew (possibly). Rating for freedom to write whatevs I want.


_Hey everybody, __SubZeroDragonSlayer_ _here again with another One Piece fanfic that will hopefully keep you entertained while I work on my chapters for my other stories and finish those marathons, anywho, I've decided to take up my own story challenge and write my own version of my story challenge and write this piece of work up._

_Please review, favorite, or follow, it would help me a fuckton and show your support. *shuffles through papers and packets* Now I think that's it, I hope you enjoy the story, no flames please._

_Signing off,_

_SubZeroDragonSlayer_

* * *

><p>(East Blue- Dawn Island)<p>

All was quiet in the forest of Dawn Island as the full moon illuminated the night sky with a beautiful lunar glow with only the noise of crickets letting out the occasional chirp and the grumblings of a small child.

Wait. What?

"Stupid old man, throwing me into this stupid forest." Indeed, there was a small child who grumbled as he stomped through a forest with a frown on his face and his arms folded across his small chest.

He had hair as black as obsidian with onyx eyes that seemed to glitter under the light which was accompanied by the body of a 8 year old boy that was littered with scrapes and scratches and bruises and scars.

"'It'll definitely make you into a great Marine, Luffy.' Tch, yeah right. This is just plain insanity. Stupid grandpa." Luffy continued to grumbled as he made an impression of his grandpa with a scowl on his face and gingerly touched his small injuries.

Luffy continued on the path through the forest until he heard the bushes around him rustle with erratic movement for a moment that soon stopped as a pack of arctic white wolves that were a bit larger than any other wolf walked through the bushes with growls escaping their throats and their razor-sharp canine teeth seen as their mouths were parted in a ferocious snarl.

Luffy was frozen still as he looked nervously at the ravenous pack of wolves that surrounded him. As he ran through the choices he had, he decided that the safest bet was to run.

Sort of safe, at least.

Breaking into a sprint, Luffy started running deeper into the forest with the wolves close behind.

Luffy's pulse was hammering in his eardrums as adrenaline surged through his system and his lungs were rapidly filled and emptied of oxygen as his feet pounded against the solid earth in an attempt to get away from the wolves that were looking to make the boy their collective meal.

Luffy continued to sprint as fast as his tired legs could carry him as he continued to bob and weave through branches and hurdle over protruding roots using only the moonlight to see the path ahead of him including the obstructions.

Keeping his vision ahead, Luffy could vaguely see a clearing through the trees. Seeing that, Luffy almost thought of running into the clearing but immediately decided against it.

'_That kind of stuff always leads to some sort of dead-end.' _Luffy thought before he slammed his foot into the slightly damp earth and cutting into a sharp right, making some of the wolves pursuing him stumble into the clearing from their excess velocity.

Luffy could feel his pounding footsteps becoming slower as exhaustion began to creep onto him and his breaths becoming desperate gasps of breath in an attempt to bring more oxygen to his sore muscles.

The adrenaline began to slow its circulation through his system and his reaction time started to suffer as he was closer and closer to tripping over each root he hurdled and closer to getting clotheslined by low-hanging branches.

For a few minutes, Luffy managed to continue to keep from tripping or getting clotheslined until he stumbled and tripped over a stone, causing him to stumble head-over-heels for a few meters until his back crashed into a tree with his head smacking into it from the whiplash.

'_Ouch.'_ Luffy thought as pain throbbed in his head. He looked up and saw the wolves coming up on him, ready to devour him. '_Looks like this is it.' _Luffy thought and closed his eyes.

'_What the?' _Luffy thought as he felt something drop on him and roll off.

Peeling open his eyes, Luffy saw that there was a strange looking fruit that had a slight resemblance to a mango that was covered in a red, scale-patterned skin instead of normal fruit flesh.

Looking at the odd fruit, Luffy felt some sort of weird power from the fruit that he couldn't quite explain, but he felt that if he ate the fruit he would live to see another day.

So, without further ado, Luffy grabbed the fruit and devoured it quickly before the wolves pounced on him with hunger shining in their eyes their jaws unhinged and ready to chomp down on Luffy.

As he swallowed the fruit, Luffy felt himself go through multiple changes and power overflow his body.

Luffy felt his vision sharpen to pristine clarity, his hearing picking up the slightest panting of the wolves, his nose catch the scent of canine drool with hints of an iron-like scent, signifying blood within and finally, he felt a tail sprout from his spine with a pair of wings growing from his shoulder blades...?

'_A tail? Wings?'_ Luffy thought incredulously as he slowly glanced behind him before noticing that he had an exceptionally longer and muscular neck than before.

And also that he was a dragon.

Yep, a dragon.

In place of the 7-year-old Luffy was a large, magnificent, red dragon that had a length of 75 metres and an impressive wingspan of 100 metres. He had black horns at the base of his skull with another pair right above the first pair. His eyes changed color from an onyx shade to a crimson red with a vertical obsidian black slit in the middle, the dragon's tail ended in a diamond shaped scale with a sharp enough point to pierce steel with a little amount of force.

'_I-I'm a dragon.' _Luffy thought in shock, before he smirked ferociously down at the wolves that looked terrified. '_Which means they're my meal.'_ Luffy thought beastially as he roared in the wolves' faces before biting down on one with his now powerful jaws and eating it with vigor. '_Delicious. I want more.' _Luffy thought as his feral glare settled on the fleeing wolves before he lunged at them.

(Time skip)

Luffy groaned as his eyes fluttered open with a strange sense of fullness within him. '_That was one hell of a dream.' _ Luffy thought before he noticed remains of skeletons around him paired with blood-soaked earth.

"What the?" Luffy muttered before he coughed and some fur flew out of his mouth.

After a few moments of silence, Luffy managed to get out a statement. "So that must mean that I'm a dragon now." he muttered to himself. "Well at least half dragon, I guess." Luffy said before he remembered the fruit he ate. "That fruit must have caused this, that's the only reasonable explanation I can think of. I'll have to ask Grandpa about it later." Luffy said to himself.

"Ask me about what, brat?" a deep voice asked from behind him, causing Luffy to snap around and see the towering figure of his grandpa, Monkey D. Garp.

"G-Grandpa." Luffy stuttered before he had a large grin on his face. "I've got to ask you someth-" Luffy's statement was cut off by him coughing out more fur and a couple of feathers this time with a few stuck in his mouth.

There was a moment of silence that was interrupted by Luffy's exhale of air that blew out the remaining fur and feathers.

"What was it you wanted to ask me, Luffy?" Garp asked curiously, but hesitantly.

"Well, I ate this weird fruit that turned me into a dragon, and I wondered if you could explain anything if you know about it." Luffy said hopefully.

After a moment of thought, Garp grunted to himself as if in determination. "Alright, I'll tell you all that I know about your situation," Garp said making Luffy brighten up, "but, you'll have to train to a more intense regimen, understood?"

Luffy nodded in confirmation with determination in his eyes.

"Good, now that fruit you ate was something called a devil fruit, a devil fruit grants the person that ate the fruit a special power, but it takes away the ability to swim in water." Garp explained, causing Luffy to tilt his head.

"If the devil fruit gives the person a power, then what fruit did I eat?" Luffy asked curiously, making Garp scratch his beard.

"From what you said, it sounds like you ate a Mythical Zoan fruit, the **Ryū-Ryū no mi***, I'm not sure if there are multiple models or not, I'll have to look into that." Garp answered.

"Are there different types of devil fruits, Grandpa?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Yeah. Firstly, there are the Paramecia devil fruits, the paramecia fruits give the person a superhuman power, like levitation, blasting people away, or even sprouting body parts, these fruits are the most common." Garp explained.

Luffy's eyes widened slightly in amazement at the information. He wanted to meet other people who ate a devil fruit.

"Secondly, there the Zoan types, they, like you, allow the person to switch between three forms of the animal their fruit allows them to, such as a toad, or a dog these types are the second most common. But fruits like the one you ate are called Mythical Zoan fruits, and they're the rarest type of fruit to find, so you got lucky by even being able to find one out here." Garp said.

Luffy's eyes began to shine with excitement at the fact that he ate one of the rarest things ever.

"And then, there's the Logia devil fruits, these fruits give you control over a certain element and allow you to turn yourself into that element as well, making you invincible to normal attacks. These fruits are the second rarest, just behind Mythical Zoan fruits." Garp explained to Luffy

"What do you mean by normal attacks? What type of attacks would you need to hurt a Logia?" Luffy asked curiously.

"I was just about to explain that, so sit tight." Garp said as Luffy sat forward in rapt attention with anticipation.

"What I mean is that there is a way to attack logias and hurt them, but to do that, you need a special power called haki." Garp explained as he looked at Luffy,waiting for his reaction.

"What's haki?" Luffy asked curiously with a tilt to his head.

"To most people, haki is the weaponization of the spirit and someone's will." Garp explained. "There are three ways that haki can be used, two of which everyone is able to have."

Luffy started to smile widely in excitement at the concept of getting stronger.

"The first type is called **Kenbunshoku Haki**, this form of haki can allow you to sense and detect a person's presence even if they're hidden from sight. When this haki is mastered to a certain level, you'll be able to see your enemy's attack a moment before it happens."

"That sounds so cool." Luffy whispered in amazement.

"The next is **Busoshoku Haki**, this type is kinda like putting on invisible armor. This haki is the one that allows the user to break through logia defenses and attack their physical forms. There are two ways that this can be used, firstly it can be used mainly for defense that can blast back an enemy's attack back at them. The second way is mainly for offensive means, when it's used, it takes the appearance of solid black armor that's mostly like a second skin." Garp explained.

"Like how?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Like this." Garp said as he brought his fist up and clenched it, a solid black sheen covering it in an instant.

"Woah, that's cool." Luffy said with his mouth in an 'o' with amazement.

"The final form of haki is the only one that can't be trained. It's called **Haoshoku Haki**, this type of haki is found in every one out of a million people, so it's almost impossible to meet someone else that has it." Garp explained. "**Haoshoku Haki**, when used, basically uses your will as a weapon and sends it out as a shockwave, and anyone who is weaker than you is caught in that shockwave, their will will be crushed and broken by yours." Garp said.

"Woah." Luffy said silently, in amazement.

"Now then, Luffy, we will begin training for these tomorrow, understand?" Garp asked Luffy, who nodded in determination. "Alright, let's head home and get some rest."

"Yeah!" The young child exclaimed in excitement as he followed his grandpa back home.

* * *

><p>Well hello there, this is the first chapter of Dragon-Dragon Luffy. I had decided to go ahead and try this out myself and wrote it up, I hope you like the first chapter of this story, don't forget to review, flames will be ignored, blah blah blah.<p>

Until next time,

_SubZeroDragonSlayer_


End file.
